We Can Be Nerds Together
by natxtk
Summary: Brittany is a changed person, she no longer stutters, she's confident and she's successful. But even after everything that's happened she's still the same nerd that Santana fell in love with. This is their story. Sequel to Nerd Plus Celebrity Equals Love.
1. Chapter 1

**We Can Be Nerds Together**

**Brittany is changed person, she no longer stutters, she's confident and she's successful. But even after everything that's happened she's still the same nerd that Santana fell in love with. This is their story. **

**Sequel to Nerd Plus Celebrity Equals Love. **

**Chapter 1:**

It was strangely cold for LA, even for October. She tugged her denim jacket a little tighter around her body before stepping out of her car, a red 1969 Ford Mustang Convertible, it had been Santana's present from Brittany for her 26th birthday and it was her baby, apart from Brittany of course. She reached back inside the car and grabbed the plastic grocery bag containing milk and apples that she quickly went out to get for Brittany.

Santana jogged up to the door of their house; she quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. She seriously wasn't built for cold weather. She shook her arms to get rid of the cold, then slipped off her jacket and flung it on the chair that was by the door and threw her keys in the ceramic bowl that she and Brittany had painted together one day on a spontaneous trip to Colour Me Mine.

"Honey I'm home!" Santana called into the house.

There was the district sound of bare feet padding towards the front door and Santana couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing her fiancé, even though she had only been gone for 20 minutes at most.

"Hey babe- oh," Santana frowned, "It's you."

Instead of her beautiful blonde fiancé, Rosie Lopez was stood in front of her. Rosie was slightly taller than Santana and her slender frame was dressed in simple black jeans and a dark red tank top complimenting her mocha skin.

Rosie threw her head back and laughed when she saw her sisters pout, "Oh god, you're pathetic, you've been gone like 10 minutes."

Santana's eyebrows creased together and she glared at her sister, "20 actually," she corrected, "Where's Brittany? And when did you get here?" She specifically remembered Rosie not being in the house when she had left, "Actually why are you here?"

Rosie rolled her eyes, identical to how Santana rolled hers, "I just stopped by to choose the flower arrangements and centre pieces with you and Britt but then you weren't here and then Brittany asked if I wanted to stay for dinner, I said yes by the way," Rosie filled her in.

"Great," Santana replied sarcastically.

"You love me," Rosie scoffed.

"Please," Santana rolled her eyes, "You wish."

Just then Brittany made her entrance, she was dressed in some black sweats and a superman tank top, her usual glasses perched on her nose. And to Santana she looked beautiful, as always.

"Play nice Sanny," she said lightly as she walked towards the brunette and kissed her gently on the cheek. Santana immediately calmed down.

"Hey B, I got you the goods," she said holding up the bag.

Brittany took it and this time kissed Santana on the lips, Santana grinned into the kiss even though it was only brief.

"Thanks, my hero," Brittany told her.

"You know," Rosie said breaking their little bubble, "If you guys weren't totally made for each other, I'd be jealous."

Santana held Brittany's hand protectively, "You should be jealous, my Britts is some hot stuff."

Rosie and Brittany gave each other knowing looks while giggling at Santana who was currently glaring at Rosie, Brittany couldn't help but think that Santana was being exceptionally cute. She always loved how protective Santana was over her; she was even protective now when it was just her sister, who for the record was a straight as a pole.

"I can see that, I think I'm just going to steal Brittany and have my way with her in the closet," Rosie answered sarcastically, Santana stuck her tongue out childishly, which only make Rosie and Brittany laugh more.

Ever since the engagement happened Brittany and Rosie had become very close. Sure they got along before that but with Rosie being so involved in the wedding, they had just got to know each other more, they saw a lot more of each other too. Santana pretended that she didn't like their friendship but everyone knew that she was secretly happy that her sister and her girlfriend got along so well.

Brittany tugged on Santana's hand, leading her towards the living room and Santana easily obliged.

"Let's take a quick look at the flower arrangements and centre pieces and then I'll put the pizza's in the oven," she said.

Santana and Rosie agreed, Santana sat next to Brittany on her left and Rosie sat on Brittany's right on the sofa. In front of them, on the coffee table, was a folder with various different pictures of flowers arrangements.

Their wedding was three weeks away now exactly. The flowers were one of the last things that had to be chosen, other than the cake and Santana was excited to get all this planning over with. Sure it hadn't been really stressful like she thought it would be, thanks to Rosie and her mom, but she just wanted to marry Brittany already. She felt like she's been waiting years rather than months since the proposal.

"I looked through all these and I found a few that I thought you guys might like," Rosie said.

She flicked through pointing out various pictures and only stopped when Brittany squealed and clutched her arm.

"That one is beautiful!" She exclaimed, pointing at the page.

It was a tall centrepiece with thin dark brown branches twisted together in a fascinating way with various different coloured flowers and vines intertwined with them.

"Really Britt?" Rosie asked a little sceptical.

Brittany suddenly got really shy, "Um, no you're right, it's probably not very good."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed tightly; she snapped her head in the direction of her sister, her eyes boring into her, "Hey!" Santana snapped, "Don't talk to Britts like that."

"Woah!" Rosie exclaimed, holding her hands up in defence, "I didn't mean anything by it," she said honestly.

Santana sent one last glare before she shifted her gaze to Brittany, her eyes softened, "I love it too B," Santana agreed and she really did like it, it was different and unique and very…well… them.

"You do?" Brittany asked timidly.

Santana nodded sincerely, "It's perfect."

The noise of gagging ruined their moment. Again.

"Seriously Rosie?" Santana asked.

Rosie just shrugged and grinned, "You guys know you love it, besides you can't get mad at me, I practically planned your whole wedding."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Rosie, you're a wedding planner."

"So? I did it for free!"

"You're my sister."

"Whatever," Rosie scoffed.

Brittany giggled and it lightened the mood although it hadn't been very serious in the first place, Santana and Rosie always argued but they never meant anything by it. It was just healthy sibling arguments like any other family.

"I'm gonna put the pizza's in the oven," Brittany said standing up.

She went into the kitchen and took two-pepperoni pizzas out of their cardboard boxes and placed them on the shelf in the oven before turning it on to the correct temperature. Brittany felt warm arms wrap around her stomach and she knew it wasn't Rosie. She leaned back into Santana's embrace.

"Did you just leave Rosie by herself?" Brittany asked.

She felt Santana nod her head where it rest on her shoulder, "Yep."

"That's not being a very good host San," Brittany teased.

"She's a grown girl, she can handle herself for a few minutes. And besides she's here pretty much everyday, this is like her second home, she doesn't really count as a guest."

"She might be lonely," Brittany continued and Santana giggled.

"She has her wedding book thingy, she's fine."

"She-" But Santana cut her off by swinging her around and kissing her.

"You look really sexy right now," Santana mumbled against her mouth, "And hot."

"I'm hot like Charizard."

Santana giggled, "And you ruined it," she joked lovingly; she loved Brittany's nerdy comments.

"You love it," Brittany giggled

Santana nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," Brittany kissed Santana then and they both melted into the kiss.

Santana couldn't help but think of how proud she was of Brittany. Brittany used to be this shy geeky girl who interned at McKinley Records and now she was this self-assured, successful woman who was currently one of the most sought after producers in LA. Her stutter was pretty much gone now, only ever resurfacing when she was really nervous or excited.

They brushed their lips against each other's for a few more moments before Brittany pulled back.

"We should go back to Rosie," she said and Santana pouted.

"Do we have too?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, come on, and stop pretending you don't like your sister, we all know you love each other."

"Well I'm never admitting that to her," Santana retorted as she took Brittany's hand.

Brittany giggled; you would think that Santana was ten rather than 26 years old sometimes by the way she argued with her sister. They wandered back into the living room where Rosie was sat flipping through the wedding book. Rosie turned when she heard them entering.

"Took you long enough," she teased.

"Just be glad we're feeding you," Santana shot back.

Brittany decided to interrupt before Rosie could say anything again, "The pizza should be done in a few more minutes," she said.

"I'll get them out B," Santana told her and Brittany grinned, she loved it when Santana did sweet things like that, even though they were just simple.

"Thanks San," Brittany replied kissing Santana on the cheek as thanks.

Rosie cleared her throat, "So are you sure that you want to go with this centrepiece?" she asked.

"Of course we do," Santana said firmly.

"Alright! I was just checking!" Rosie exclaimed, "I do like it Britt, I just didn't think that's the kind of style you were going for."

"Well it is," Santana told her, "Now lets chose the other flowers."

They spent an hour picking out the perfect flowers. Santana had jumped up and got the pizza's out of the oven near the beginning of the process of flower picking and they were pretty much gone except for one piece. Finally they decided on pink, peach and red carnations. They were beautiful, colourful and went really well the centrepieces.

Brittany reached over and grabbed the last slice, "Does anyone want this?" she asked.

"You have it," Rosie said patting her stomach.

"Go for it," Santana said, "I don't understand where you put it all."

Brittany shrugged and bit into the pizza, humming in contentment at the flavour. She quickly finished it and wiped her greasy hands on her sweatpants.

"I think I'd better be going," Rosie said as she stood up, "Now that we have the flowers decided."

"Good, get out," Santana said, Rosie just rolled her eyes.

"Ok," Brittany said standing up as well, "Do we have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Just choosing the cake, then I think that's the last thing on the list," Rosie said happily, "You have a meeting at 3 at Penny's Bakery."

"Ok, thanks Rosie."

"Thank god!" Santana exclaimed as she flopped her body on the length of the sofa.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at her and Santana quickly sat up, "Not that I don't want to get married to you B, I love the wedding, I love all the planning, it's my favourite part of the day. Please still love me," Santana rambled.

Brittany and Rosie burst out giggling. Brittany reached her hand out for Santana to take and pulled her too her feet, she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, "I'll always love you," she said sincerely.

"And that's my cue to leave," Rosie said, she gave a quick side hug to Brittany before making her own way to the front door. Brittany didn't even get a chance to walk Rosie to the door before she heard it slam behind her.

"Yay she's gone!" Santana joked, "Let's go to bed now."

"San, it's like 7 o'clock."

"We're not really going to sleep Britt," Santana giggled. It took a millisecond for it to click. She pushed her glasses higher up her nose before taking Santana's hand and practically dragging her towards the stairs.

* * *

"Please," Brittany begged.

"How much do you want it?" Santana asked.

"A lot."

Santana thought about it for a second before shaking her head again, "We're not getting a puppy Britt."

When they had got into the kitchen this morning for breakfast, Brittany had been set on convincing Santana to let them get a puppy. She's always wanted one and thought it was a really good idea, Santana on the other hand not so much.

Brittany pouted, "Why not?"

"Don't give me that look," Santana chuckled, "You know we both don't have enough time for a dog, you with your new clients and me recording a new album soon, we won't have time to train it."

"Him."

"Huh?"

Brittany took a bite of her cereal before saying, "I decided when we get a dog it should be a boy."

"Britt!" Santana laughed, "We can't get a dog!"

"I was thinking we could get a Dachshund, oh! Or a miniature Schnauzer! They're adorable."

"Britt!"

"Please San, I know you'd love him!" Brittany pleaded.

Santana hesitated, she hated saying no to Brittany, and especially when she looked at her like that, "…I'll think about it."

Brittany jumped out of her seat and ran around the table to fling herself at Santana, she peppered her face with kisses, "Thank you!"

"That wasn't a yes," Santana giggled, the kisses tickled.

"You'll change you're mind," Brittany said knowingly and Santana knew in that instant that they'd be getting a dog at some point in the near future.

"Whatever you say B," she said, "Do you want me to drop you off at work?" Santana asked.

"No it's ok," Brittany shook her head, "No wait, actually yes, because then you could pick me up to go to Penny's Bakery."

"Ok," Santana agreed easily, "Now get off me, or you'll be late," Santana said lightly.

They threw on their coats and shoes and then on the way out Santana grabbed the keys to her car from the bowl. The drive to was pretty much silent, other than the light tapping of Santana's fingers against the steering wheel. Brittany found it oddly soothing.

At the moment Santana wasn't working, she was going to start recording her new album the day after they got back from their honeymoon and both girls were almost excited for it as they were for their wedding. Santana has released some singles but in the two years since her album 'Stop, Listen' she's only recorded one other album and that only had seven songs on it. She wasn't sure what she was going to call it yet, but she wanted her fourth album to be the best. She had tons of ideas she and songs she'd already written ready to show Will, her producer.

"And we're here," Santana said as she parked the car in the McKinley Records car park.

"Thanks San," Brittany said hopping out the car, Santana got out too and Brittany looked at her questioningly.

Santana merely smiled and strode around the front of the car until she was practically pressed against Brittany's front.

"You wouldn't forget your goodbye kiss would you?" she smirked.

Brittany didn't get a chance to answer because then Santana's lips were on hers but before she could move her lips in response Santana's were gone.

"Bye baby," Santana winked.

"Tease," Brittany grumbled, she pushed her glasses up.

"Don't have too much fun recording without me," Santana joked.

"I'll try not too," Brittany grinned, "What are you up to today?"

"I'm just gonna go check in with mom, go over the guest list again, you know how she keeps adding people to it," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Good idea," Brittany agreed, "Ok, now actually goodbye."

"Bye B, see you at 2:45."

Brittany nodded, gave one last kiss to Santana before jogging off towards the front doors of McKinley Records. Santana watched her until she was inside the building, only then walking back around the car and climbing in the front seat. She pulled out the car park and headed in the direction of her parents house.

* * *

It was 2:30 when Santana pulled up to McKinley Records after a somewhat stressful visit to her parents. It turns out that her mother had indeed added more people to the guest list, although that was expected, it was still annoying because then Santana had to spend another hour explaining to her mother why she couldn't do that.

They had decided together, Brittany and her, that the ceremony would be small, with only their closest friends and family. There were a few more people attending the meal and then later for the party they already had about 250 people on the guest list for that. They didn't really need anymore and Santana didn't understand why her Uncles second cousin who she'd never even met needed to come to the wedding anyway!

Santana got out her car and quickly walked to the front of McKinley Records. She pushed open the doors and went over to talk to Emma who was busy typing away on her keyboard.

"Long time no see, Miss Lopez," Emma smiled.

"I told you, you could call me Santana," Santana grinned back.

Emma shrugged, "Just for old times sake. Brittany's in Studio 3 with The Dash at the moment, although I'm sure they wouldn't mind a surprise visit from Santana Lopez, they're due to finish soon anyway."

"Ok, thanks Emma."

"No problem sweetie, see you later," she said cheerfully before going back to typing on her computer.

Santana wandered through the familiar corridors and made her way to Studio 3. She edged open the door and sneakily stepped inside. Brittany had headphones on and she was bobbing her head to the music, moving a few switches. There was a group of three young boys looking around 17 to19 years old in the booth singing and Santana had to admit, they weren't too bad. Teenage girls would love them.

_I just want to say_

_I know I let you down, but I'm letting out_

_And I found a way that I can tell the truth, make it up to you._

_ I left home but there's one thing I still know_

_It's always summer in my heart and in my soul._

_ I loved you first, I love you still._

_I always will._

_ I loved you first, I love you still._

_I always will._

"Ok that was great guys, we'll pick it up from there tomorrow," Brittany spoke into the speaker.

Santana saw the boys lips moving and then they took their headphones off and exited the booth.

"Holy shit, that's Santana Lopez!" one of the boys exclaimed.

Everyone's heads snapped towards Santana, including Brittany's. All three boys had looks of excitement and adoration in their eyes, Brittany's sparkled at the sight of her fiancé.

Brittany was the first one to move, "Hey San, what are you doing here?" she asked getting up and walking over to Santana to hug her briefly before letting go. She thought kissing would be inappropriate with the boys there.

"Picking you up remember?" Santana reminded.

"Oh yeah! Good thing we just finished huh," Brittany blushed bashfully and it made Santana want to kiss her but she didn't.

"So you guys are The Dash, right?" Santana asked, addressing the boys for the first time.

"She knows who we are," the blonde boy whispered but Santana heard, she thought it was…endearing.

"Yes we are…ma'am," the boy in the middle said.

Santana chuckled, "You can call me Santana."

"Ok," he nodded his head frantically in agreement.

"This is Toby," she gestured to the blonde on the left, "Matt," she pointed to the boy in the middle, "And Ben," she finished, motioning to the brunette on the left.

"Nice too meet you guys, you sounded pretty good just then," she complimented.

"Really? Thanks!" Matt said, "We're massive fan's of yours."

"You're welcome and thank you as well."

"Do you think we could get a picture with you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah sure," Santana nodded, she gave Brittany an apologetic look but Brittany didn't seem to mind at all.

"I'll take the picture for you," Brittany offered, Matt handed her his phone and Santana and the boys got into position, "Say cheese," Brittany said before snapping the picture.

"Thanks," Toby said.

"That's ok but we've got to get going now or we'll be late," she told them.

"Ok, it was totally cool meeting you."

"Like wise," Santana said, "Ready B?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded and held Santana's hand, "See you later boys," Brittany said.

"Bye Brittany," they chorused.

"See you tomorrow," Matt added.

Santana and Brittany took their leave then. When they reached the car, Santana held the door for Brittany before going around to the driver's side. She pulled out the parking lot and went in the direction of Penny's Bakery.

"They were nice," Santana said, referring to the band she had just met.

"They are, I think they could be the next big boy band," Brittany said, "They have the voices and the looks, not to mention that they're really nice and polite."

Santana nodded "I hope they don't go all famous crazy," she mused.

"Me too," Brittany agreed.

Soon they arrived at Penny's Bakery and when they got inside they were immediately met by Penny herself, who was going to be making their cake. Penny was a reasonably slim woman, with dark brown hair and a slight twinge of a French accent. She gave them a beaming smile.

She brought them to what both women assumed was Penny's office and they took a seat on the sofa with Penny across from them on a chair.

"So we've already chosen our design, yes?" she asked.

Brittany and Santana nodded, "Yeah," Santana said.

"Good, good, I was just checking you haven't changed you're pretty little minds. Ok, so I've prepared a platter of samples of various different flavours of cakes, all I want you to do is, taste them and choose which flavours you want. You're having a three tier so obviously you can have up to three flavours or just the whole thing one flavour or you could have two," she rambled excitedly, she obviously loved her job, Santana noted.

"Ok, sounds good," Brittany nodded.

Penny scampered off and not a minute later, she returned with a large silver tray filled with small slices of different flavoured cakes, in front of each piece was a small tag saying what flavour it was.

"Here you go ladies, I'll leave you for a few minutes just to try all the flavours, then I'll be back," she said before leaving again.

"These all look really good," Santana said eyeing the platter.

"Mm, let's dig in. Which should we try first?" she asked.

"Go for…Vanilla and hazelnut cream," Santana suggested. They split the piece of cake and popped in their mouths, "That's really good," Santana said.

"I think it's a little too dry," Brittany disagreed, "How about red velvet?" They grabbed a piece of cake and bit into it.

"I know we've only tried too flavours but this is orgasmic," Santana mumbled as she continued to chew.

"Yeah it is pretty good, oh, but wait. Smile at me," Santana did, "You're teeth, they're all red."

"Good point can't have our guests going around with red mouths."

They went through the various flavours like that, most of them were delicious but the wanted the perfect flavours for their cake. Brittany had always hated the fact that most wedding cakes tasted disgusting and didn't want that for theirs.

After another twenty minutes they had chosen two flavours, Mocha Cream Torte and Raspberry vanilla cream. They were down to the last three slices of cake.

"I think the Chocolate Truffle Cream would be good," Santana said eyeing the desert.

"Ok," Brittany gave half the slice to Santana and kept the other piece for herself.

As soon as Brittany bit into the cake she knew that was the third flavour, and by the look on Santana's face she agreed too.

"That is so good!" Santana exclaimed.

"Oh my god, if I wasn't so stuffed right now, I would go out there and buy some of this cake right now," Brittany laughed.

Just then Penny came back into the office, "It looks like you've picked your flavours," she said happily.

"Yeah, Mocha Cream Torte on the third tier, Raspberry Vanilla Cream on the second and Chocolate Truffle Cream on the first tier," Santana listed.

"Ah, all perfectly good choices! And that has to be done for the…"

"November the first," Brittany supplied.

Penny grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and scribbled the date down, "Very good, and you'll pay when you receive the cake."

"Ok, thank you Penny."

"No, thank you! And may I say congratulations, you are a beautiful couple!"

"Thanks," they both said.

They left Penny's Bakery completely satisfied with their choices of cake. It had been a good idea to go to Penny's for the wedding cake, Santana was glad that her mother had suggested it.

"That chocolate truffle cake was so delicious and the raspberry vanilla was such a good combination of fruity and sweet," Santana recalled.

"Almost as sweet as you," Brittany grinned.

Santana bumped their shoulders together, "Oh my god, you're such a nerd."

Brittany giggled, "Yeah but soon when we get married we can be nerds together."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**The song used was Always Summer by Yellowcard**

**The next chapter won't be up until I finish my other story, She's the Man, I just wanted to put this up to see if anyone was interested.**

**I'm gonna rate this M for now but I might change it to T later if I decide not to include sexy times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thought I'd update even though I said I wasn't until my other story's finished. SURPRISE! This a long chapter, enjoy!**

**I'll be introducing some new characters this chapter, hope you like how I've incorporated them.**

* * *

"You know, I feel like we haven't seen you in ages," Santana said as she munched on her Caesar salad.

Brittany sat next to her enjoying a mozzarella and tomato Panini and Quinn was across from them also eating a salad. They were sitting outside at a small café, all of them wearing dark sunglasses and hats to try and avoid being spotted. It was all Santana's working, Brittany didn't want too but Santana seemed determined about the whole 'disguise' thing. And for once it seemed to be working.

"I know, I know," Quinn sighed, "I'm sorry, but with me opening another restaurant and everything I barely have anytime."

"I know, and I'm proud of you," Santana told her honestly.

"I just wish I could be more involved with the wedding."

"You're catering for the whole thing Q, apart from the cake," Brittany reminded, "I think you're doing plenty."

Quinn shrugged, "Still…"

Santana had originally wanted Quinn to be her maid of honour but because she was opening the other restaurant she didn't have any time and Santana didn't think it was fair to ask her to do that. She had spoken to Quinn about it almost right after she and Brittany had got engaged and Quinn understood, she was honored that Santana wanted her to be her maid of honour but she was also grateful that Santana understood that she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. So instead, she asked her sister to be her maid of honour, she agreed pretty much on the spot. And Santana was actually really happy with her decision, she got a lot closer to her sister again, which was something she had missed. It also helped that Rosie was a wedding planner and knew what she was doing.

"We seriously understand Quinn," Santana agreed.

"Thanks," she smiled softly, "So how's everything going?" she asked.

"Really good," Brittany said, "We just finished up with all the plans so now we just have to hope everything arrives well on the day."

"I'm sure it will," Quinn assured.

"It better because I will be all up on-"

"San," Brittany interrupted.

"Sorry B," Santana apologised with a chuckle, Brittany always hated it when she was mean or bitchy.

Quinn laughed, "Even after all these years Britt, I still can't get over how you tamed the beast."

"I'm not a beast," Santana grumbled.

"Witch, kraken, beast, Satan, whatever," Quinn said with a wave of her hand.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Says the-"

"San," Brittany warned again.

"But she started it!" Santana exclaimed.

Quinn was laughing to herself across from her, Santana scowled and glared at her, she kicked her foot out and it collided with Quinn's shin.

"Ouch!" Quinn squealed, Santana stuck her tongue out.

"Oh my god, it's like eating with five year olds," Brittany mumbled.

"Ow!" Santana screeched when Quinn kicked her back.

"Seriously?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"She started it that time," Quinn defended.

Brittany laughed, "You know I find it hard to believe that you're both 26 years old."

"Yeah I know, Quinn looks like she's at least thirty," Santana commented.

Quinn gasped, "I don't."

"Just look at those wrinkles…" Quinn touched her face self-consciously.

"Santana, seriously?" Brittany asked, her arms were crossed and Santana knew that she was being glared at from behind sunglasses.

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek, "Right sorry."

Brittany cleared her throat and nodded her head in Quinn's direction.

"Sorry Quinn," Santana said lowly.

"You're forgiven," Quinn replied smugly.

"You too, Q, apoligise."

"Why-" Brittany tilted her head slightly and Quinn stopped talking, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Aw my babies are growing up, saying sorry to each other, I'm so proud!" she said clapping her hands together.

"Do I get a prize?" Santana asked.

Brittany chuckled but nodded and kissed Santana's lips quickly and softly.

"What about my prize?" Quinn asked puckering her lips.

When Brittany moved out of her seat, Santana put her arm out to stop her, "Really B?" she asked incredulously.

Brittany leaned over the table and kissed Quinn's cheek before settling back down into her chair.

"Your fiancé loves me more than you," Quinn teased.

Santana scoffed, "You wish."

"So," Brittany butted in before another argument could start, "Do you know what Rosie and Puck planning for your bachelorette party?" she asked Santana.

Santana shook her head, "No idea, she wouldn't spill anything. Do you know anything about it Q?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to talk to Rosie in a few weeks now," she shrugged, "What about yours?" she asked Brittany, "Has Rachel or Sam let anything slip?" she asked.

Sam was Brittany's best man and was therefore planning her bachelorette party with the help of Rachel who insisted that he needed her expert planning skills. Even though Santana and Sam had a pretty rocky start, over the years Sam had grown on the singer. It helped that Sam was now dating this girl called Marley. They weren't best friends or anything but Santana could be in a room with him and not want to punch is face anymore and she didn't feel exceedingly jealous anytime Sam was within five meters of Brittany anymore.

"Nothing, I'm surprised Rachel has managed to keep it a secret for this long," Brittany commented, "Usually she's awful with secrets."

"It's kind of annoying that they planned them on the same night," Quinn said, "I thought it was going to be fun going to both."

"Well you're stuck with me Q," Santana said.

"I know, it's too bad, I like Brittany more," she joked.

* * *

Their wedding was in one week and tonight was both of their bachelorette parties. Santana and Brittany had decided that they didn't want to have them the night before their wedding because they didn't want to be tired and most likely hung-over for one of the best days of their lives.

They were both getting ready, Santana was finishing up putting on her makeup and Brittany was tugging on a shirt to match the dark purple skirt she had on.

Over the years Brittany's fashion sense had changed, she didn't mind wearing skirts even though jeans or sweats were her obvious choice of clothing and she sometimes wore contacts. The change was mainly due to the fact that both of them were often shown in various magazines and Brittany didn't always want to be featured in the 'what not to wear' section. Santana told her that she didn't have to change and that she loved how she dressed but she wanted to make the change but she didn't change completely more often than not, wearing one of her various superhero shirts to an event.

"I wish they would have let us have our parties together," Santana said as she walked up behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Me too but when Rachel and Rosie have their minds set on something, they'll never change their minds," Brittany said as she lent back into the embrace.

"I'll miss you tonight," she said gently kissing Brittany's neck.

"Me too."

Santana rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder, "I wonder what they have planned for us."

"You never know with them," Brittany shrugged.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Looks like they're here," Santana said.

The bell sounded again.

"I think they're getting impatient," Brittany noted, neither of them made a move to get the door.

Instead, Brittany turned in Santana's arms and kissed Santana deeply. She draped her arms over Santana's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Have fun tonight," Santana murmured against Brittany's lips.

"You too."

When the doorbell rang again they pulled away from each other, "I guess we better get that."

They both grabbed their bags as they headed to the door. When Brittany opened the door they were met by a huge group of all their friends.

"Took you long enough," Puck said.

"Nice to see you too Puckerman," Santana rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"You ready for the nights of your lives?" Sam said excitedly.

Brittany grinned at her friends enthusiasm, "Yeah, let's go!"

"Hold on a second," he said, "You guys aren't paying for anything tonight," he held his hand out for their bags.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other before taking their phones out of their bags and handing them to Sam who tossed them back in the house.

"Ok, now lets go!" Rachel exclaimed.

Santana was dragged off to one car by Quinn while Sam tugged Brittany towards another. By the looks on their friend's faces they knew they were in for a wild night.

* * *

Brittany's eyes were blindfolded with a scarf as she was led into a building. There was loud music playing and Brittany wondered where she was.

"A strip club?" Brittany asked as Sam removed the blindfold.

There were dancers everywhere. Some were on a raised stage and others were dotted around serving drinks. Brittany's eyes were practically bulging out her head with all of the skin on show. Sure the girls were all pretty but none of them compared to Santana.

"Duh!" Sam grinned looking around the room.

"How did Rachel even agree to this?" Brittany laughed as Sam led the group to some empty chairs.

"It was her idea," Sam chuckled.

Brittany surveyed her friends. Mike was busy staring at one of the dancers, Brittany giggled when Tina smacked him over the head. Tina looked a little bit uncomfortable being around all the half naked women; Rachel on the other hand seemed pretty unaffected. Kurt was talking to one of the dancers, complimenting her on the colour of her outfit.

"I'll buy the first round," Sam said, he ordered two shots for everyone.

"Here you go," a woman said placing a tray down with the shots on it. Brittany noticed how the woman leaned close to Sam.

"What about Marley?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually…"

And as if on queue Marley sauntered over wrapping her arm around Sam's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Brittany's eyebrows shot up her forehead as she took in Marley's appearance.

"You're a stripper?!" Brittany exclaimed.

Sam glared at her but Marley only laughed, "I prefer the term 'erotic dancer'," she winked.

"Nice dude," Mike said holding his hand up for a high five. He lowered it when Tina smacked him again.

"Just thought I'd come and say hi," Marley said, "Have fun tonight."

"You should join us," Brittany said.

"I would but I'm working," Marley said gesturing to her outfit.

Brittany laughed awkwardly, "Oh yeah."

"Thanks for the offer though. And tell whoever serves you that I'm buying the next round," she said before walking away.

"You never told me Marley was a stripper!" Brittany said when Marley was gone.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't know how to tell you."

"I don't care about what people do for their jobs Sam."

"I know," he nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but enough of this, let's get drink!" he shouted.

Everyone grabbed a shot, except for Brittany.

"Here Britt," Sam said holding one out to her.

"You know I don't drink Sam."

"This is your _bachelorette_ party, make an exception," he urged.

"You only get one," Kurt added.

Brittany hesitated for a second, "Drinks it Britty!" Rachel shouted.

Brittany laughed when she saw that Rachel had already downed her two shots and one of hers as well. Rachel could never hand her alcohol very well. Not that she could judge, she couldn't either.

"Fine," she said taking the small glass. She tilted the glass and swallowed, she grimaced as it burned on the way down her throat.

"Woooo!" Rachel screamed, "Go Brittany!"

* * *

"I bought…I forgot," Sam slurred, "Oh! I remember!" he exclaimed shaking Brittany's shoulders, "I bought you a lap dance! This is umm…" he scratched his head as he tried to remember her name.

That was when Brittany noticed that Sam wasn't standing in front of her by himself, next to him was a woman who seemed to be around the same age as herself, maybe a bit younger, dressed in a tight black dress and knee high boots. She was slightly shorter than Brittany with light brown hear that flowed down her back in waves and stormy grey eyes.

"Candy," the girl supplied.

"Like the sweet thing you eat!" Sam said.

Even in the state that Brittany was in she still managed to blush at the innuendo. Candy smirked.

"We do the dances in the back," Candy said, holding her hand out for Brittany to take.

Brittany took it and was helped to her feet.

"Yeah! Go Britts!" Rachel called.

Brittany giggled uncontrollably as she was led to the back of the club.

"You're p-prettyyy," Brittany told her, "But not as pretty as my…. Fiancé!" Brittany burst out laughing again, "Sorry."

Candy chuckled as well, "That's ok sweetie, I'm sure she's beautiful."

"Oh she is," Brittany nodded her head furiously.

Candy let her into a room, in the middle of the room was a chair, Candy sat her down before starting the music. Brittany shifted in the seat dancing too the music, she couldn't stop herself if she wanted to it was so catchy. Candy leaned down and spoke.

"You know, usually when I give people dances they just watch."

"Sorry," Brittany blushed.

"Now just sit back, relax and enjoy the show," she winked.

Candy began swaying her hips back and forth to the beat of the music. She dipped down and spread her legs before popping back up and spinning round, she placed her hands on the back of the chair just above Brittany's shoulders. Brittany's heart was hammering in her chest and not in the good way. She felt tears building up and before she could stop it, they began to fall. Candy stopped the music.

"Are you ok?" she asked, sounding genuinely caring.

Brittany sniffed, "Y-you're not S-Santana," she cried, she wiped her eyes behind her glasses.

Candy put a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder but in her drunken state she panicked. She jumped out of the seat, making Candy stumble slightly. Brittany grabbed her phone from where she was keeping it in her bra. She tried to unlock up but couldn't see it through her tears.

"Here, I'll help you," Candy said.

Brittany nodded and handed her the phone, she easily unlocked then went to the contacts list, scrolling down until she found the name 'Sanny' who she assumed was Santana because there was no other name like Santana there. She dialed the number and it was picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hey babyyy!" Candy heard Santana scream over loud music.

"Um hi-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana shouted.

"You're fiancé wants to talk to you," Candy said instead, "I have her here."

Candy handed the phone to Brittany who took it and smiled thankfully, she had mostly stopped crying now, "Hi S-San."

"Hey Britty, why are you calling?"

"Sam bought me a stripper dance, she's really pretty San but not as pretty as you! Oh deja vu!" Brittany exclaimed, she swore she said that earlier, "She danced but then I remembered it wasn't you and I wanted it to be you, no offence Candy," Brittany said turning to the woman who was standing next to her, Candy just smiled, "I miss you," Brittany pouted.

"I miss you mooore!" Santana sang, "It sounds like you're have super fun, tell Sugar I say hellooo."

"Candy," Brittany corrected.

"Hi Candy!" Santana shouted, "That's like the food, don't eat her Britt! You're only allowed to eat me!" Brittany began laughing then because Sam had said the exactly same thing… sort of, not the last part.

"What's so funny?"

"I wasn't going to eat her," Brittany giggled and Candy gave her a questioning look, Brittany just shook her head.

"Quinn!" Santana screeched, "Get the fuck off me! Look what you've done! I gotta go Britts, loooove you!"

Brittany heard what sounded like the phone being dropped and then Santana curse before she hung up.

"You feel better now?" Candy asked.

Brittany nodded, "A little, thanks."

"So I take it that this is your first time at a strip club?"

"Yeah… Sam took me here for my bachelorette party!" Brittany said as if she just remembered, "Is your dad called Mr. Twix and your mom called Mrs. Skittles? Is that why they called you Candy?" Brittany asked.

Candy giggled, "No, Candy's just my stage name."

"They named a stage after you? That's so awesome!"

"No!" she laughed, "It's what I get called at work."

"So what's your real name?"

She seemed a little hesitant at first but then finally answered, "Jenny."

"I'm Brittany," Brittany grabbed Jenny's hand and shook it rapidly.

"I know, come on, I'll get you back to your friends."

* * *

It didn't take very long before Santana y recognised the route they were taking. She'd taken the same one at least 100 times, literally.

"We're going to Puckerman's?" Santana asked.

"See I told you we should have blindfolded her," Puck said.

"She was going to find out anyway," Quinn shrugged.

"But it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"It's not like Puckerman's is anything special," Santana said, Puck glared at her, "I'm kidding! I really am happy that you set all this up."

"Hey! I had some part in this too, you know," Rosie cut in.

"Not saying thank you!" Santana sang.

"Well I'm just in it for the free booze," Mercedes added, making everyone chuckle.

Last year, Brittany and Santana had gone out to see a movie and they had randomly run into Mercedes. Well Brittany ran into her, spilling her popcorn and sprite all over both of them in the process. Mercedes Jones was one of the glee club members in Santana's old high school, she had considered her a friend by the end of school, they had sung some pretty badass duets together, but after graduation they just lost touch. Mercedes had recently moved to L.A. because she got signed by a record label and was starting to record her first album, she had only been in the city for a month before she ran into them. And all of them would agree that it was a pretty amazing coincidence. Not only was it blast from the past but it meant that Santana had another friend. She liked to think that she had more now thanks to Brittany but she still really only preferred a small group of people, people that she knew she could trust and she was glad that Mercedes was now one of them.

"And we're here!" Puck exclaimed as the taxi drove up to the club, "Thanks man," he said handing the driver some money as everyone piled out.

They went straight in, but that's a bonus you get when you're friends with Santana Lopez and you know the owner. The bouncer smiled at them as they walked past, Puck raised his hand for a hi five as he walked past, which the bouncer slapped.

As usually is was really loud and busy in the club, they squeezed their way through dancing bodies as they headed for the VIP section. The whole of the section had been closed off just for them and as soon as Santana sat down at a table a party hat was slapped on top of her head and a party blower was put in her mouth.

"I'm not wearing this shit," Santana laughed as she placed the items on the table.

It looked like Rosie was going to say something but Puck interrupted her.

"That's fine, but I'll see if you say the same thing when you have a few drinks in you," he smirked.

"Well see Puckerman," Santana retorted.

Puck grinned at her widely before disappearing off only to come back moments later with various drinks and shots, having already known what everyone's favourites were.

"On me," he said as he placed the tray down, "Well actually they're all on me but you get the gist."

Everyone grabbed a glass or a shot.

"To Santana! And to her getting married, even though you're braking millions of teen lesbian's hearts!" Puck shouted.

Santana shoved Puck who just laughed, "I'm kidding, to Santana and a long happy marriage with one of the most amazing people on the planet."

"Got that right!" Santana yelled before downing the shot she had picked up. She picked up another one and downed that too.

Then she was being pulled to her feet by Quinn, "Come on bitch, we're going dancing."

* * *

A few drinks later and a lot of dancing, Santana and pretty much everyone else around her were laughing hysterically as they all danced to the Macarena. She didn't know who suggested it but she didn't really care, she was too busy focusing on having fun and trying to do the moves without falling on her face.

"Hey Macarena!" Everyone shouted as the song ended.

"Hello everyone!" Santana snapped her head to the stage when she heard Puck's slurred voice, "I hope you're all having a good time tonight!" he yelled into a microphone. The room cheered, "I'll take that as a yes. Ok, ok tonight is a very special night because we have Santana Lopez in the building! And tonight's not just any night for her, no; it's her bachelorette party! And to say how proud I am of you, I thought I'd sing one of your very own songs… one, two, three, hit it!"

Santana clapped her hands and cheered loudly as music began to play, she noticed that it was a slightly more rocked up version of We Found Love, she wasn't sure how Puck did it but it didn't sound half bad. Maybe that was because she was smashed though, she wasn't sure but she liked it all the same.

As the song came to an end Santana blew the green party blower that she had in her mouth, Puck did manage to get her to wear the hat after some more drinks.

When Santana looked up at the stage again she didn't see Puck anymore so she stumbled though the crowd of bodies back to the VIP area. She collapsed on a cushioned bench, before reaching for another drink, dancing made her thirsty.

Then suddenly Puck was right next to her, "Hey!" he shouted way too loudly for the much more quiet section they were in, "Did you like it?" he asked as he sat down next to Santana and flung an arm over Santana's shoulders.

"It was super awesome," Santana nodded, "Thanks Pucky Poo Bear," she smiled.

"Don't…um don't call me that," he said.

"Okie dokes…Pucky Poo Bear," she grinned mischievously.

"Hey!"

"It's my bachelorette party and can do whatever I wants to do!" Santana said defiantly.

"Fine, fine," Puck relented.

* * *

"Woah!" Santana squealed, "My boobs vibrating," she giggled.

"Really? Let's check," Puck said reaching his hand out, Santana slapped it away.

"Gross," she grimaced, "Oh I remember! It's my phone!" Santana exclaimed. She quickly grabbed it from where she had kept it in her bra, squinting when the brightness was too much for the dark club, "It's Britts!" Santana exclaimed happily.

She slid her thumb across the screen to answer the call.

"Hey baby!" Santana greeted.

When an unfamiliar voice answered Santana frowned, "Um hi-"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You're fiancé wants to talk to you," the woman on the other end of the line said, "I have her here."

Santana heard the phone rustle as it was handed to who she assumed was going to be Brittany.

"Hi S-San," Brittany slurred.

"Hey Britty, why are you calling?" she asked.

Puck decided to leave then, getting bored of just listening to Santana talk on the phone. She didn't mind though, she'd rather talk to Brittany more anyway.

"Sam bought me a stripper dance, she's really pretty San but not as pretty as you! Oh deja vu!" Brittany shouted, "She danced but then I remembered it wasn't you and I wanted it to be you, no offence Candy," Santana wondered who this 'Candy' person was but she couldn't help but grin goofily at what Brittany said next, "I miss you," she could practically see Brittany pouting through the phone.

"I miss you mooore!" Santana told her, "It sounds like you're have super fun, tell Sugar I say hellooo," Santana said, at least she thought that's what her name was.

"Candy," Brittany corrected for her.

"Hi Candy!" Santana shouted loudly through the phone hoping that she could hear her on the other side, then something hit her, "That's like the food, don't eat her Britt! You're only allowed to eat me!" Santana frowned, it deepened when she heard Brittany laughing on the other end.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I wasn't going to eat her," Brittany giggled.

Santana was about to reply when she felt a body sit basically on top of her, she knew who it was immediately, "Quinn!" Santana shouted, "Get the fuck off me!" Santana shoved Quinn with the hand that wasn't holding the phone Quinn did move but only to knock a glass of some kind of drink over, "Look what you've done!" Santana scolded, "I gotta go Britts, looove you!"

Quinn who was still slightly on top of Santana moved again smacking the phone out of her hand.

"Shit Q," Santana reached down and picked it up before ending the call, "You smashed the screen!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Quinn said stretching her hands above her head like the police had just caught her.

"You'd better pay for this," she said waving the phone in front of Quinn's face.

Quinn nodded her head so fast it looked like a blur to Santana, "I will," she assured, "Woah, I feel dizzy," Quinn said as she stopped shaking her head.

Both girls looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

"I want another drink!" Quinn shouted before grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her towards the bar.

When they got there a bartender came over to them straight away, Santana assumed it was because Puck told them to do that because there was a bunch of people already there waiting to be served.

The bartender had way to much gel in his hair and he was wearing a yellow bowtie with a purple shirt, she didn't even realised people wore bowties to non red carpet events.

"Hey!" he greeted cheerfully, "What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Two Cosmopolitans," Quinn said.

"Coming right up."

Soon they were being handed their drinks, "Thanks Bowtie Man," Santana slurred.

Bowtie Man laughed, "My names Blaine," he supplied.

"You know, you're kind of cute," Quinn said leaning forwards.

"Thanks," he said, "But I'm kind of seeing someone right now."

"Oh well she's a lucky gal because you have nice hair, tell her I say hi!" she said patting him on the head.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell _him_ that."

"Oh! My bad," Quinn laughed uncontrollably, "That's totally cool, you know, I'm all for the gays. My best friend, Santanata here is gay too, she's getting married soon, you know," Quinn whispered like it was a huge secret.

Blaine chuckled, "I know." He nodded.

"Well," Quinn snapped, "No need to get sassy with me sir!"

"I wasn't-"

"Good day!" she shouted.

"Wait-"

"I said good day sir!" Quinn said before finishing the rest of her drink and storming off.

"I apologise for my friends behaviour," Santana told him.

"It's no problem, have a good night!"

"You too Bowtie Man!"

* * *

When Brittany woke up the next day she was surprised to find herself in a cocooned in her duvet, then her head began to throb and she wished she could just go back to sleep again. She rolled over hoping to find Santana lying next to her but frowned when she wasn't there.

"Did she not come back from last night?" Brittany wondered.

With a great struggle Brittany untangled herself from the duvet only to fall out of bed because she didn't realise that she was so close to the edge, it only made her head hurt more, sending unwanted vibrations through her skull making it feel like it was being smashed by a jack hammer. After a quick search she found her glasses under the bed, she didn't know how they got there.

She practically dragged herself into the bathroom and swallowed two Advil's before jumping into a warm shower, hoping to make the gross feeling she had all over her body go away. After she was finished she brushed her teeth, twice because her mouth felt so disgusting. She felt a little better after that but not much. Then she went to their shared closet and pulled on grey sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

The walk down stairs seemed exceedingly long but the further she got the more she smelt pancakes so she didn't really mind and that was when she knew that Santana was home. When she pushed open the door to the kitchen she saw Santana wearing shorts and large hoodie, sliding around in her socks, dancing to 'Stacy's Mom'. She cursed the fact that Santana didn't seem to have a hang over at all.

Santana noticed Brittany then and smiled wildly at her, "Morning B."

"Loud," Brittany rasped.

Santana immediately turned down her iPod, "Sorry," she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her into a hug, "I made pancakes and I'm about to make bacon."

"Thanks San, you're the best," Brittany said as she sat down on the stools.

"Duh," she winked.

Brittany watched as Santana finished up making their breakfast and soon it was being set down in front of her, Santana took the seat next to her.

"How was your night?" Santana asked.

"Awesome but I can't even remember how I got home," Brittany laughed but stopped when it made her head hurt more.

The last thing she remembered was Sam jumping up on the stage and working the pole.

"I was back before you," Santana said, "You came in at like 5 in the morning and you were really hyper. You jumped up and down on the bed to get me up so I could play Snap with you," Santana laughed at the memory.

"Sorry," she said.

Santana shrugged, "It's ok… I won," she grinned.

"I'm not surprised," Brittany laughed, her fiancé was competitive, "How was your night?"

"Really good, they took me to Puckerman's," Santana told her, "Do you remember calling me?"

Brittany giggled, "Oh yeah, Jenny helped with that."

"Jenny?"

"Jenny is Candy's real name."

"You're on first name basis with a stripper?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"She's really nice," Brittany nodded.

"I'm sure she was," Santana said sarcastically.

"No need to get jealous S," Brittany teased, "She's got nothing on you."

"Good," Santana said with a firm nod.

"You know, last night was really fun," Brittany said, Santana nodded in agreement, "But it would have been more fun if you were there."

"Aw baby, did you miss me?"

"Of course."

Santana grabbed the can of whipped cream from where it stood in front of her and sprayed it in her mouth.

"Well," she said with her cheeks full of the whipped cream, "How could you not miss this face?"

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews for the first chapter!**

**There won't be any trouble with Jenny if any of you were wondering, I might make her a recurring character, what do you think?**


End file.
